Essência
by Sadako.YSL
Summary: A fragância das rosas me inebriam, me acalentam, me fazem me sentir bem. Porém, nunca poderão substituir aquilo que eu mais desejo.


_**Essência**_

Sinto a fragrância das rosas inebriarem os meus sentidos e confundirem a minha mente. Deixam-me extasiado às vezes, mas não me canso de senti-las. Elas tem diferenças entre si; as vermelhas têm uma fragrância mais presente, mais vívida, assim como sua cor; as brancas são mais suaves, mais doces, porém se dissipam no ar com muita facilidade. Não importa qual seja, vermelha ou branca, nunca me cansarei delas. Até mesmo as negras, aquelas com a fragrância forte da morte, ao qual imponho a meus inimigos. Vivo rodeado delas, me benefício com elas. Porém, nem a mais bela das rosas, nem a mais colorida ou perfumada será capaz de preencher aquilo que o contato humano é capaz de preencher. É um sentimento de solidão, incompreensão, vazio... Morte. É a morte lenta e sofrida de uma alma incapaz de ter contato humano, calor humano. Eu sou essa alma condenada à solidão eterna, e por mais que eu queira o contrário, não me é permitido. Eu também sou como minhas rosas venenosas. Minha fragrância é mortal, minha pele é como seus espinhos e meu sangue é o mais forte dos venenos. Essa é minha sina e é por isso que gosto tanto das rosas. Ninguém se aproxima delas sem cautela e as que se aproximam podem ser acertadas por seus espinhos. Essa é a nossa essência.

Levanto meus olhos ao sentir uma fragrância diferente das rosas ao qual estou acostumado. É um cheiro adocicado de morango e ao identificá-lo, sinto meu peito ser atingido por um soco imaginário. Tira o meu fôlego e machuca minha alma. Passos vieram acompanhados da intensificação da fragrância, assim, me levanto para me afastar. Mas não sem antes ser visto.

- Senhor Albafica!

Paro no meio do caminho e olho para trás. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu devia ter ignorado seu chamado. Levo mais um golpe no peito. O cheiro de morango vinha dos longos cabelos castanhos dela, que hoje, estavam soltos. Meu silêncio a fez estranhar, pois o seu sorriso havia sumido e sua expressão tornou-se preocupada.

- Senhor Albafica... Tudo bem com o senhor?

Eu miro os olhos castanhos dela e continuo em silêncio. Meu rosto não demonstra meus sentimentos e nunca irão mostrar. Noto que ela continua com a mesma expressão, aguardando pacientemente a minha resposta. Faço que sim com a cabeça e ela volta a sorrir. Seu sorriso ela luminoso, cheio de vida, como se fosse o sol de que preciso. Essa constatação me faz sentir a garganta apertada então volto a dar as costas a ela e me afasto, porém, sua voz volta a inundar meus ouvidos.

- Eu... Queria falar uma coisa com o senhor.

Volto a me virar para olhá-la. Seu rosto demonstrava certa timidez e as bochechas estavam claramente rosadas. Será que... Não. Impossível. Nunca demonstrei nenhum tipo de sentimento por ela. Nunca deixei transparecê-los. Nunca. Continuei a olhá-la, não querendo mostrar em meu rosto que eu queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Fui pego de surpresa ao vê-la se aproximar de mim. Imediatamente mostrei meus espinhos.

- Fique onde está!

Minha expressão e meu tom de voz saíram mais autoritários do que eu planejava, mas isso foi bom, já que ela parou de andar. Seu rosto estava assustado e assim que encarou os meus olhos ela deu um passo para trás. Só então percebi que ela estava com ambas às mãos atrás do corpo. Assim que ela notou a direção que eu olhava ela voltou a se aproximar de mim, mais decidida do que antes. Isso me irritou.

- Já disse para ficar onde está!

- Não quero.

Foi impossível esconder a minha surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ela impunha a sua vontade daquele jeito, sem sequer tremer diante do meu mau humor. Ela costumava ser sempre uma mulher serena e bondosa. Era de se admirar sua determinação. Eu estava prestes a abandoná-la ali e sair andando quando ela parou, a pouco menos de quatro passos de mim e esticou as mãos. Havia uma flor de lótus em sua mão e no cabo da flor, uma fita cor de rosa.

- Senhor Albafica... Eu... Eu sei que você só não se aproxima das pessoas por causa da sua condição, com medo de ferir alguém. Mas mesmo assim... Eu... Não consegui me afastar do senhor – _ela colocou uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha _– Apesar de eu saber que nunca conseguirei ultrapassar seus espinhos, que nunca conseguirei conhecer seu verdadeiro "eu" – _a voz dela tremia um pouco, assim como suas mãos_ – Eu ainda consegui te amar, mesmo que em silêncio – _O rosto dela ficou ainda mais vermelho, graças à minha expressão de surpresa. Mas mesmo assim, ela não desviava o olhar_ – Então, por favor, aceite essa flor. Não como uma forma de corresponder meus sentimentos, mas sim como um gesto de alguém que estima muito a sua felicidade, que tem esperança e acredita que por mais que o senhor afaste as pessoas, você não está sozinho. Isso eu te garanto.

Eu não consegui voltar a minha inexpressão de sempre. Simplesmente não consegui. Aquela mulher, a quem eu tanto reprimia e escondia meus sentimentos, abria seu coração pra mim sem a menor exitação, mostrando que sentia a mesma coisa que eu sentia por ela. Dessa vez, levei vários socos no peito, de uma vez só, a ponto de me deixar sem fôlego e sem palavras. Não. Eu não podia demonstrar nada. Meu amor por ela só vai destruí-la, envenená-la. Só iria levá-la para um abismo sem fim aonde eu não pudesse alcançá-la. Com muito custo, consegui me recompor. Ergui a mão direita para pegar a flor que ela me oferecia, tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar em seus dedos. Apesar de não tê-la tocado, senti o calor de sua pele, a ponto de parecer que tinha tocado-a acidentalmente. E então, peguei a flor e a trouxe para mim, enquanto ela abaixava a mão. Observei a flor por uns instantes, tanto para colocar meus sentimentos sobre controle quanto para evitar um pouco o olhar dela. Só depois me voltei a olhá-la. Em seu rosto havia um belo sorriso mas podia ver que seus olhos estavam marejados. Então, resolvi ignorar o meu juízo.

- Eu vou guardar os seus sentimentos comigo, Alice. Assim como guardarei a esperança que você me deu.

Eu não sorri. Não podia dar esperança alguma a ela. Nem quero que ela saiba que é imensamente correspondida. Ela precisa ser livre para amar aquele que pode lhe corresponder da maneira certa, mesmo que isso custe o meu coração. Ela ainda me olhava, só que agora, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto livremente. Fechei minha mão livre em punho. Como eu queria me aproximar e consolá-la. Como queria segurar suas mãos pequenas entre as minhas, tocar seu rosto, seu cabelo. Como queria abraçá-la, senti-la em meus braços e apreciar a fragância adocicada de morando de seus cabelos. Apertei minha mão com mais força, enquanto continha meus pensamentos. Ela limpou o rosto com a mão rapidamente.

- Obrigada... Albafica. Eu vou sempre guardar você em meu coração.

E depois de sorrir mais uma vez, saiu andando, claramente fingindo que estava tudo bem, mas eu vi que ela começava a soluçar. De tanto apertar a minha mão, acabei me cortando. Não liguei. Na verdade, fiz mais força ainda a ponto de fazer o sangue começar a escorrer. Ela já estava longe o suficiente de mim. A dor na mão não era nada perto dessa dor sufocante que sinto no peito. Amaldiçoo minha condição. Se eu fosse normal como os demais cavaleiros, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Andei na direção das escadas da minha casa e me sentei. Olhei mais uma vez para a flor antes de levá-la ao nariz. Tinha um perfume agradável, fazendo com que eu não quisesse parar de senti-la. Mas com o perfume natural da flor vinha um leve cheiro de morango que rapidamente deduzi que era da fita. Desfiz o laço e coloquei a flor no meu colo e mantive a fita próxima a meu rosto. Não senti a presença de ninguém por ali. Eu já não aguentava mais. Abaixei minha cabeça e levei a mão com a fita até minha testa, enquanto apertava a fita entre meus dedos. Não tive como segurar os sentimentos. Por mais forte que eu seja nas batalhas, essa, eu vou perder para as lágrimas. É a primeira vez que a fragrância das rosas não conseguem me acalentar.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Lótus:<strong> Uma flor com o significado de "Proteção e amor"

Oi pessoal!

Tá, eu sei. Tenho tempo de escrever uma fanfic nova mas não atualizo as minhas antigas. Eu sei, eu sei. Mereço apanhar. Mas me dêem um desconto. Essa fic é uma oneshot curtinha que eu escrevi em menos de uma hora. Sim! Não sei de onde surgiu a idéia. Eu devia estar bemmm inspirada no dia. Hehe. Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Primeira fanfic do Lost Canvas *-*

Reviews!


End file.
